1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of vascular therapy for application to a limb of a body, and more particularly, to a compression apparatus configured to artificially stimulate blood vessels of the limb.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major concern for immobile patients and persons alike are medical conditions that form clots in the blood, such as, deep vein thrombosis (DVT) and peripheral edema. Such patients and persons include those undergoing surgery, anesthesia and extended periods of bed rest. These blood clotting conditions generally occur in the deep veins of the lower extremities and/or pelvis. These veins, such as the iliac, femoral, popiteal and tibial return deoxygenated to the heart. For example, when blood circulation in these veins is retarded due to illness, injury or inactivity, there is a tendency for blood to accumulate or pool. A static pool of blood is ideal for clot formations. A major risk associated with this condition is interference with cardiovascular circulation. Most seriously, a fragment of the blood clot can break loose and migrate. A pulmonary emboli can form blocking a main pulmonary artery, which may be life threatening.
The conditions and resulting risks associated with patient immobility may be controlled or alleviated by applying intermittent pressure to a patient's limb, such as, for example, portions of a leg and foot to assist in blood circulation. Known devices have been employed to assist in blood circulation, such as, one piece pads and compression boots. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,289 and 5,989,204.
Compression devices that consist of an air pump connected to a disposable wraparound pad by one or more air tubes have been used. The wraparound pad is placed around the patient's foot or other extremity. Air is then forced into the wraparound pad creating pressure around the parts of the foot or other extremity.
These known devices may suffer from various drawbacks due to their bulk, cumbersome nature of use, potential for contamination and irritation to the extremity during application and use. These drawbacks reduce comfort, compliance, cause skin breakdown and may disadvantageously prevent mobility of the patient as recovery progresses after surgery.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with a foot sleeve that prevents contamination, mitigates the incidence of skin breakdown and facilitates disposal with an extremity. It is contemplated that a compression apparatus including the foot sleeve reduces bulk and is not cumbersome during use to improve comfort and compliance to a patient. It is further contemplated that the compression apparatus is easily and efficiently manufactured.